


Mia moglie.

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fiamme ondeggiarono tutte insieme, anche se non tutte nella stessa direzione.<br/>Il Dottore pensò che gli ricordavano i capelli di River, ogni volta che lei ci ficcava in mezzo le mani e li sollevava in alto rimirandosi allo specchio. Oppure quando River scuoteva con forza il capo per farseli ricadere sulle spalle in una cascata di boccoli biondi e ribelli quanto la loro proprietaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mia moglie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/gifts).



> Beta: nessuno, siate clementi.
> 
> Scritta sul prompt datomi da Reilin: Eleven/River - Desert Rose di Sting.
> 
> Dedica: A Reilin di tutto cuore.

**Mia moglie.**  
   
   
Lago Silencio, deserto dello Utah, 22.04.2011, ore 5.45 a.m.  
   
   
   
Uno dei ciocchi del piccolo falò produsse uno schiocco secco e crollò di lato, il legno ormai corrotto dalle fiamme spezzato in due mozziconi arroventati che iniziavano già ad annerirsi. Qualche altro ramo si spostò a sua volta e l’intera struttura vacillò e poi collassò su se stessa, finendo quasi per spegnersi.  
Il Dottore non se ne meravigliò. Non era mai stato bravo con quel genere di cose.  
Per quanto fosse sostanzialmente uno zingaro interstellare e anche intertemporale – sempre che la parola “intertemporale” esistesse. E se non esisteva, beh, poco male, allora poteva dire di averla appena inventata – non aveva mai montato una tenda da campeggio e raramente gli era servito di accendere un fuoco da campo.  
Però gli piacevano i marshmallow e, se qualcuno accendeva un fuoco per arrostirli, era un vero maestro nel farli sciogliere proprio al punto giusto.  
Amy aveva sempre avuto da obiettare sul fatto che lui prima di mangiarli provasse sempre a intingerli nelle salse più strane, ma doveva farlo. Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto capire se, tanto per dirne una, la senape aveva altri effetti oltre a quello di fargli sempre pizzicare un po’ il naso, oppure ancora se la salsa di soia veniva assorbita fino in fondo.  
Poi, ok, doveva ammetterlo: i marshmallow con la salsa di soia facevano abbastanza schifo e anche con la senape non erano granché. Non erano nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili a una bella tazza di crema e bastoncini di pesce. Ma con il wasabi, per contrasto, non erano poi così malvagi, anche se poi lui doveva ammettere che per quel che lo riguardava il modo migliore di mangiarne uno era raffreddandolo sotto una spessa colata di mou.  
Un po’ stucchevole forse, ma l’undicesima versione delle sue papille gustative aveva sempre avuto gusti leggermente fuori dalla norma.  
In ogni caso in quel momento non aveva a disposizione né caramello né marshmallow da arrostire e, se anche avesse potuto procurarseli frugando tra i pensili di una delle cucine della TARDIS, non avrebbe avuto la voglia di assaggiarli e il fuoco su cui abbrustolirli.  
Il falò, infatti, si stava proprio spegnendo. Pareva quasi tossicchiare e protendeva verso il cielo trapuntato di stelle un lungo filo di fumo arricciato, simile all’appendice di una qualche creatura agonizzante che tendesse in avanti un esile tentacolo in cerca di aiuto.  
Il Dottore decise che doveva provare a salvarlo.  
Ok, lo sapeva che non si trattava né di un vero tentacolo né di una vera creatura vivente ma, a parte il fatto che nel deserto a quell’ora del mattino faceva un gran freddo e pur non avendo davvero intenzione di arrostire marshmallow, lui al momento aveva un disperato bisogno della luce vivida del fuoco.  
Poco più in là, il lago luccicava nel chiarore gelido della luna ed era davvero impegnato a meritarsi il nome che la gente del luogo gli aveva affibbiato, perché era assolutamente silenziosissimo.  
Non era increspato neppure dal più vago accenno della più minuscola e insignificante delle onde. Si limitava a restarsene lì a compiere egregiamente il suo compito di lago Silencio, e tutto il paesaggio intorno pareva volergli dare una mano nel mantenere la totale assenza di suoni.  
L’aria era fredda ma non c’era un alito di vento. Inoltre, se in zona viveva qualche animale doveva aver deciso di andar via in vacanza per un paio di giorni, perché non si sentiva volare una mosca. Alla lettera.  
Idem per grilli, cicale, scorpioni e qualunque altro insetto o artropode o comunque bestia dotata di fin troppe piccole zampe e capace di emettere un rumore udibile mentre le utilizzava per andarsene a zonzo. Per non parlare di roditori, rettili, rapaci notturni o qualunque altra forma di vita che di solito gravitava di notte intorno a un lago, per cacciare, per cercare di non essere cacciata o semplicemente per farsi i fatti suoi, quali che fossero.  
Nulla. Né un suono né un verso. C’era solo il silenzio.  
Sebbene amasse le maracas il Dottore, non ci teneva in modo particolare a incontrare un serpente a sonagli, ma avrebbe amato ascoltarne uno, purché quello si tenesse alla debita distanza.  
Un briciolo di suoni l’avrebbe di certo fatto sentire meno solo, perfino se si fosse trattato della sonagliera di un rettile letale e con tutto che non parlava il crotaliano e, di conseguenza, avrebbe avuto qualche difficoltà nel caso in cui avesse dovuto convincerne uno a non morderlo.  
A quanto poteva constatare, invece, c’erano solo lui, il lago e lo stentato fuocherello morente.  
Il lago se ne stava più che zitto, lui pure taceva e quindi il povero fuoco fino a quel momento si era sforzato di portare avanti da solo l’intera conversazione. Ossia, sino a poco prima, aveva emesso il costante crepitio che ci si aspetta sempre da un fuoco e ogni tanto aveva mostrato qualche picco di entusiasmo ingiustificato e inutile, esibendosi in uno o due sibili e in diversi schiocchi e scoppiettii.  
Perciò il Dottore non poteva lasciarlo morire. Doveva per forza salvarlo dal diventare solamente cenere muta.  
Non perché il fuoco che aveva acceso lui stesso, con mani anche più maldestre del solito, fosse davvero una creatura vivente. In tal caso si sarebbe trattato di un ben più facile salvataggio, il Dottore ne era sicuro. Aveva incontrato almeno tredici sottospecie di alieni ignei in vita sua e ormai sapeva abbastanza bene come regolarsi con loro. A parte quelli enormi, cornuti e luciferini, la maggior parte erano anche dei tipini simpatici, sebbene fossero tutti un po’ permalosetti e irascibili. Specie quelli che vivevano su Calcifer V. Quelli si scaldavano come niente.  
No, lui doveva salvarlo perché senza il fuoco sarebbero rimasti solo lui, il lago e il silenzio assoluto.  
Il Dottore non era dell’umore giusto per sopportarlo.  
Diede un’occhiata nella direzione in cui la TARDIS vegliava invisibile e si chiese se non sarebbe stato il caso di aspettare l’alba al suo interno, piuttosto che restarsene lì fuori a tremare davanti ai resti di un falò che non era ancora riuscito a riaccendere.  
O forse avrebbe potuto recuperare una coperta o qualcosa di più pesante della solita giacca di tweed. Nel deserto di notte faceva piuttosto freddo perfino per un Signore del Tempo come lui che, avendo due cuori, aveva una diversa circolazione sanguigna e un diverso modo di disperdere il calore del corpo.  
Magari sarebbe stato il caso di recuperare almeno la sua vecchia sciarpa a righe o di cercare un paio di guanti, anche se lui odiava i guanti. Se uno non poteva usarli per toccare che li aveva a fare i polpastrelli?  
No, niente guanti. E niente sciarpa, o coperta, o altro rimedio contro il freddo pungente del deserto; andava bene così. Tremare lo faceva sentire un po’ più vivo. Il che era piacevole e doloroso al tempo stesso.  
Inoltre era troppo orgoglioso per darla vinta al fuocherello moribondo che rifiutava di ricominciare a bruciare davvero.  
Bene,lui sarebbe riuscito a riaccenderlo, fosse pure stata l’ultima cosa che faceva! Era questione di autostima.  
Di sicuro parecchie delle sue incarnazioni precedenti sarebbero state capaci di ravvivarlo senza troppi problemi già dal primo tentativo.  
Del resto alcune delle sue incarnazioni avevano avuto abilità davvero incredibili rispetto al lui attuale.  
In passato almeno uno dei suoi corpi era stato capace di tirare fuori meraviglie da una manciata di note musicali e c’era chi tra i suoi tanti “Sé” aveva inventato le cose più assurde o si era districato in compiti pratici che per lui erano alquanto difficoltosi.  
Una delle sue incarnazioni, all’occorrenza, era stata addirittura capace di camminare in bilico sugli schienali delle poltroncine di un teatro e l’aveva fatto a passo spedito, con naturalezza e perfino con noncuranza.  
Altri tempi. Tempi – per altro fin troppo recenti – in cui aveva avuto il vizio di indossare assurde scarpe da tennis, però in compenso non era inciampato nei suoi stessi piedi almeno una volta al giorno. Tempi in cui non aveva  rischiato di rimediare un bernoccolo ogni volta che, come quella notte, aveva reso la TARDIS invisibile e poi aveva provato a rientrarci per recuperare il suo Stenson o qualunque altra cosa.  
Comunque il senso dell’equilibrio era una dote che non rimpiangeva eccessivamente. Niente era in grado di dare una nuova prospettiva al mondo come ritrovarsi ogni tanto a guardarlo a testa in giù quando uno meno se lo aspettava.  
Inoltre il fatto di saper reggere in equilibrio se stesso o altre entità e/o oggetti al momento non gli sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Nessun fuoco si accendeva per il solo fatto che chi stava tentando di attizzarlo era capace di camminare sulla fune mentre teneva un ombrello in bilico sulla punta del naso.  
Semmai possedere un acciarino sonico, o una cosa del genere, in casi come quello non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea.  
Un bell’acciarino sonico, sì, utilissimo in caso di campeggio intergalattico.  
Forse era per quel motivo che lui non l’aveva ancora inventato: non era mai stato in campeggio. Non come lo intendevano gli umani.  
Una volta lui e River avevano effettivamente dormito in tenda nel deserto – non in quello dello Utah, però. In un deserto che non era neppure terrestre, a dire il vero – ma nessuno dei due aveva perso tempo in attività quali montare la suddetta tenda o accendere un fuoco da campo.  
Per come se la ricordava lui era stata una di quelle nottate in cui finivi ubriaco fradicio e l’indomani ricordavi poco e niente, a parte la bellezza senza limiti dell’essere umano che avevi accanto e del cielo stellato che avevi fissato giusto un attimo prima di perdere ogni cognizione di quel che stavi facendo.  
Per lui nottate come quella erano sempre state un motivo di doppio sbigottimento.  
La bellezza, non solo esteriore di tutti gli umani e di alcuni in particolare lo lasciava sempre sorpreso.  
Inoltre non era mai riuscito a capire come, in primo luogo, gli fosse accaduto di ubriacarsi. Era inspiegabile dal momento che era astemio e che, di norma,  se assaggiava un qualunque cibo o bevanda che secondo lui aveva un sapore sgradevole finiva sempre con l’assomigliare parecchio alla buffa bestiola che i terrestri chiamavano lama. Il vino e gli alcolici in genere rientravano nella categoria di quelli che il suo palato considerava cibi “brutti e molto, molto cattivi”.  
Ciononostante almeno un paio di volte, durante le sue gite notturne con River si era ritrovato esattamente in quello stato: sbronzo come una spugna lasciata per mesi a macerare nel vino.  
Sospettava che la cosa avesse a che fare con la mania di River di utilizzare rossetti magari non sempre allucinogeni ma quantomeno ben poco ortodossi. Lo sospettava ma non aveva mai osato chiederle chiarimenti.  
Aveva diversi motivi di credere che lei non ne avesse mai approfittato, anche se poi l’indomani l’aveva preso in giro a più non posso.  
Il Dottore non sapeva quale delle due cose lo avesse sempre irritato maggiormente.  
In quel momento, però, era pronto a perdonare a River qualunque cosa. Alla lettera.  
Mancavano all’incirca dodici ore al momento in cui l’avrebbe rivista, non una ma ben due volte contemporaneamente.  
Alle 5.02 minuti esatti, sulla sponda di quello stesso lago, la River rinchiusa dall’Accademia della Domanda dentro una tuta spaziale avrebbe fatto fuoco contro di lui, mentre poco più in là un’altra River, ignara del fatto di avere davanti se stessa, avrebbe tentato di trattenere Amy dal correre a salvarlo.  
Punti fissi. Fra una cosa e l’altra finivano sempre per essere quelli più difficili da digerire.  
Ecco perché lui aveva bisogno di recuperare il consolante bagliore di quello stupidissimo falò da campo.  
Osservare le fiamme sarebbe stato un buon modo per riempire l’attesa, e con essa anche il silenzio e il vuoto che si sentiva dentro.  
Il fuoco con le sue lingue rosse e arancio lo faceva sempre pensare a Gallifrey e a quello che aveva perduto per sempre, ma del resto era proprio quello il problema: il suo pianeta natale non era la sola cosa cara ai suoi due cuori che fosse andata persa per colpa sua.  
Anche per quel motivo, quando finalmente riuscì a districarsi e a far risorgere le fiamme, non riuscì a trovarle subito consolanti come aveva sperato.  
Rimase a fissarle a lungo e per un po’ gli parve davvero di intravvedere i pinnacoli e le cupole dorate che risplendevano nel cielo arancione della sua infanzia. Ma non era seduto su un prato di erba rossa e profumata, appena smossa dal vento. Sotto di lui si stendevano solo un vecchio plaid e la sabbia fine del deserto. Non c’era alcuna brezza a scompigliargli i capelli e l’aria aveva un odore del tutto diverso da quello che lui conservava nei propri ricordi.  
Perciò socchiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
I rami con cui aveva riacceso il fuoco schioccarono tutto il loro fastidio per il fatto che era riuscito ad accatastarli solo in modo approssimativo. Erano tutti in bilico e pronti a cadere giù da un momento all’altro, un po’ come lui.  
Un paio rotolarono di lato, ma a differenza di prima il fuoco non si spense. Fu come se si fosse scosso, però, per trovare un giusto equilibrio.  
Le fiamme ondeggiarono tutte insieme, anche se non tutte nella stessa direzione.  
Il Dottore pensò che gli ricordavano i capelli di River, ogni volta che lei ci ficcava in mezzo le mani e li sollevava in alto rimirandosi allo specchio. Oppure quando River scuoteva con forza il capo per farseli ricadere sulle spalle in una cascata di boccoli biondi e ribelli quanto la loro proprietaria.  
Poco meno di dodici ore e River sarebbe stata lì per guardarsi ucciderlo e per vederlo morire.  
Era quello che lui proprio non riusciva a mandar giù. Era il motivo per cui stava trascorrendo la notte nel deserto e avrebbe continuato ad attendere, anche dopo il sorgere del sole, sebbene per farlo avrebbe dovuto per forza rifugiarsi dentro la TARDIS per evitare di essere visto da se stesso e soprattutto da River e dai Pond.  
Doveva esserci per osservare con i suoi occhi tutta la scena. Non che non l’avesse già fatto, sia con i suoi veri occhi, sia attraverso quelli del Teselecta, ma in entrambi i casi si era ritrovato all’interno dell’azione.  
Voleva poter guardare quel che sarebbe accaduto anche da lontano e, per così dire, dall’esterno.  
Gli sarebbe servito da monito, per non dimenticare a cosa i suoi errori avevano condotto.  
Non tanto e non solo alla sua morte, a cui alla fin fine era riuscito a scampare, ma alla condanna di River.  
Per colpa sua lei era stata strappata ai suoi genitori. Per colpa sua fin da bambina era stata programmata come un’arma creata solo per uccidere. Per colpa sua River non avrebbe mai avuto un’esistenza normale e dopo le 5.02 p.m. del 22 aprile 2011 avrebbe trascorso il resto dei suoi giorni in prigione.  
Oh, certo, lui era disposto a fare di tutto per alleviare quella prigionia il più possibile, ma restava il fatto che per amor suo River avrebbe vissuto in una cella la maggior parte delle sue ore e dei suoi giorni, e non ne erano rimasti poi così tanti. Non c’erano folli viaggi sulla TARDIS, passeggiate romantiche e concerti di Stevie Wonder che potessero cancellare quel dato di fatto.  
Così il Dottore se ne stava lì, seduto a gambe incrociate davanti al fuoco, a guardare le fiamme arricciarsi come a volte facevano le labbra di River quando lei sorrideva beffarda prima di prenderlo in giro.  
«Ah, dolcezza…» Gli pareva quasi di sentirla sussurrare «A volte sei così sentimentale. Alla tua età, poi. Non ti vergogni?»  
Ma non erano di sicuro i sentimenti quello di cui lui si vergognava – beh, non troppo, se non altro. E mai eccessivamente, purché non ci fossero di mezzo i baci e la maniera parecchio sudata, parecchio convulsa e, in fondo, nient’affatto spiacevole che gli umani avevano per dimostrare un certo tipo di amore – erano il suo egoismo, i suoi errori, e il fatto che in più di mille anni non era mai riuscito ad eliminare né gli uni né gli altri. Il che portava a conseguenze spesso disastrose, più per coloro che amava che per lui stesso.  
River ne era un esempio lampante.  
Lui non valeva la pena di tanto sacrificio e dedizione. Non valeva la pena che lei si sforzasse di salvarlo al punto da cristallizzare tutto il tempo e lo spazio in un unico istante e neppure che lei accettasse di far ripartire l’universo anche se non voleva e aveva il cuore che andava in pezzi.  
Lui proprio non valeva la pena e River meritava di meglio che di passare alla storia come un’assassina e di pagare al suo posto, colpa dopo colpa per mille errori che lei non aveva mai commesso.  
Eppure era come se il Dottore la rivedesse nella danza delle fiamme, intenta a sorridergli, che lui lo volesseo no.  
Sul serio gli pareva di poterla sentire: «Dottore, Dottore. La malinconia ti fa sembrare più vecchio e non mi piace. Le rughe e il broncio non sono sexy, ti preferivo quando rimuginavi sui marshmallow o su quel che metto nei miei rossetti, tesoro. Ti preferivo impegnato a chiederti cosa c’è di tanto inebriante nei miei baci».  
Il fuoco si diede un'altra violenta scrollata, perdendo un rametto o due, e fu come se River stessa fosse stata lì e avesse ondeggiato i fianchi, senza mai smettere di sorridere.  
Senza né volerlo né accorgersene il Dottore sorrise a sua volta. River lo accettava, lo perdonava e lo prendeva in giro perfino nei suoi pensieri.  
Lui non credeva di meritare nulla di così affettuoso e magnanimo, ma era certo che potendo lei avrebbe davvero detto qualcosa di simile.  
A maggior ragione aveva bisogno di rimanere dov’era e aspettare e aspettare, mentre le ore passavano e fino a che lei non fosse comparsa sotto i suoi occhi in carne e ossa: sia sulla riva, accanto a Amy e Rory, sia sull’arenile del lago, prigioniera della tuta spaziale e di un destino che lui aveva segnato.  
Allora l’avrebbe guardata “uccidere” il Teselecta e contemporaneamente urlare e trattenere Amy.  
L’avrebbe vista sparare e poi organizzare il suo funerale – lei sì che sapeva come accendere un fuoco – e lui, intanto,  avrebbe cercato di ingoiare il grumo di rimorsi che nel frattempo gli si sarebbe formato nel petto, proprio in mezzo ai due cuori.  
Non intendeva fare da spettatore ai propri errori per scordarli, ma al contrario voleva rammentarli al meglio.  
Voleva averli ancora freschi dentro di sé quando, rimasto di nuovo solo nella piana del lago Silencio, avrebbe reso di nuovo visibile la TARDIS e sarebbe partito: destinazione 22 aprile del 2012, ore 5.02 minuti del pomeriggio. E pazienza se di norma fino ad allora aveva sempre fatto evadere River solo di notte. Pazienza se non aveva altro che se stesso da offrirle. Beh, un se stesso con indosso un cravattino nuovo, vestiti nuovi e il tipo di sorriso che piaceva tanto a lei.  
Un se stesso con nelle viscere ancora freschissimo il rimorso per quel che le aveva fatto, e con più voglia che mai di meritare almeno in parte lo splendore di essere umano che era la Professoressa River Song. Sua moglie.  
Sarebbe andato a prenderla e l’avrebbe portata ovunque lei volesse. O forse l’avrebbe semplicemente tenuta stretta come troppo spesso si impediva di fare.  
Le avrebbe sorriso, per tutto il tempo, proprio come lei voleva. Avrebbe giocato al suo gioco e ostentato un finto imbarazzo e provato senza rimpianti tonnellate di imbarazzo vero, e l’avrebbe chiamata “tesoro” e avrebbe recitato la parte di quello che vuole mantenere un contegno, ma solo il tanto necessario a farla ridere un po’.  
Non l’avrebbe lasciata tornare troppo presto al grigiore della sua cella. Se la sarebbe tenuta accanto, loro due da soli, in una piccola eternità di tempo ritagliata tra mille corse nel Vortice e nuovi compagni da conoscere e decifrare.  
Poi avrebbe aspettato che lei si addormentasse in quel modo così rilassato che solo lui conosceva perché solo con lui esisteva.  
Ascoltando il suo respiro farsi più profondo e sereno le avrebbe sussurrato: «Buon anniversario, moglie».  
Dopo di che avrebbe passato il resto della notte a guardarla dormire, come aveva fatto la volta in cui lei gli aveva donato in un colpo solo tutte le sue rigenerazioni.  
L’avrebbe vegliata nel sonno e avrebbe ripensato alle ore trascorse insieme e a quelle passate sulla riva del lago ad attendere che lei arrivasse e che si macchiasse di una colpa che non le spettava.  
E nel vigilare su di lei avrebbe continuato a scervellarsi, come sempre faceva fin da quando con un corpo differente l’aveva incontrata nella più grande biblioteca dell’universo.  
Perché forse il destino non aveva voluto che lei rimanesse così simile a lui da poter finalmente colmare del tutto il vuoto di mille e mille assenze, e magari non erano destinati a festeggiare chissà quanti anniversari, ma River Song era sua moglie ed era una donna eccezionale e un giorno lui l’avrebbe salvata sul serio. O almeno avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di riuscirci e non avrebbe mai smesso di provare.  
Mai. Non finché avesse avuto sangue nelle vene e un alito di fiato in corpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scriverla giorni fa, ma quando mi sono accorta che la stavo finendo oggi... acc... sono andata ad un pelo dal riuscire a pubblicarla giusto alle 5.02 p.m.. Peccato...


End file.
